Conmen and Cops
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: We all know the story of Nick and Judy, but what if they have sibling's with them? Ron is a conmen trying to help his brother, Lena is a snarky Rabbit trying to help her sister. when both meet up, chaos ensues. Rated T for violence, light cursing, and death. 1 chapter every other week on Thursday. Next chapter is 1000 words. On hold after next chapter.
1. Two sisters

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Zootopia! Enjoy the 1100-word chapter. I don't own Zootopia, Disney and a few others do.**

 **(Bunny burrow, Play Center)**

10-year-old Lena Hopps sat in her seat and bit back a yawn as she waited for the play to start, her parents and her 275 other siblings sat behind her.

"Lena, sweetie, aren't you excited? Your sister had been rehearsing for this play for this play!"

Lena heard her mother say as she rolled her eyes before speaking.

"I am, mom, it's just she's rehearsed it for so long, I'm nearly 100% sure that I can recite it word for word."

Lena joked as her mother was about to respond before the play started.

'Seriously though, it's just a play talking about Predators and Prey… Plus, Judy is probably going to do something overdramatic…. She always does.'

Lena thought as her sister started speaking, Lena payed attention but her mind was on other things, it wasn't as if her sister was jealous that she didn't get to be in the play (It would have been kind of boring in her mind). It was that even if she wasn't fully paying attention, she'd heard her younger sibling practice it to the point where she knew the entire play on heart.

Lena turned her head to see half of her siblings were either paying attention to something else or were watching somewhat bored.

"Hey, look alive, Judy is working up there to be a star!"

Lena yelled as softly as she could to get their attention while snapping her fingers as her siblings laughed before turning back to the play as Lena rolled her eyes.

'Geez, I know their younger than me and Judy, but the play isn't that boring… Besides the play isn't that boring… Besides the thing about the actuary… The fact that she made me look that up to help her makes me wish I never did… Seriously, who wants a job measuring risk and uncertainty?'

Lena said as the play got to the part where Judy was attacked and Lena laughed upon seeing her sister overreact with the 'blood' as she squirted a bottle of ketchup on herself to recreate the effect.

"She's just prefect up there, isn't she, Lena?"

Lena heard her mother asked as she leaned over to speak quietly.

"Yeah, if you call being a drama queen with the ketchup, I scrapped my knee one time and yet it didn't bleed like that, mom."

Lena joked as she turned her head back to the stage as she waved her hand at her sibling as she continued talking about Prey and Predators.

"Oh, don't be a jealous Jensen, Lee Pea."

Lena's father said as Lena rolled her eyes as she looked over at her father, she might not have known what the phrase was but she did know it was a silly name.

"I am not being jealous, dad, you think I wanted to wait and then audition and all that just to talk about something you and mom told me almost everyone knows about by now?"

Lena asked as the actuary part came and went as Judy continued explaining about different jobs.

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard."

Lena heard following by someone laughing as she looked over to see the one person in town who she hated simply for picking on everyone he could.

"Oh, shut it, Grey, or-…"

Lean started to say before her mother pulled her back, leaving her to scowl and cross her arms.

"You know he deserved it."

Lena muttered under her breath as her mother gave her a disapproving look as the play started finishing.

"Just because he wasn't nice to your sister doesn't mean you have to tell him to shut up, Lena."

Her mother scolded as Lena sighed, rolled her eyes once again and rested her head against her palm as the play started to get cleaned up as Lena waited for her sister to appear.

She looked over her shoulder to see her siblings pile out of the building.

'Probably going to the carrot stand like they always do… Why doesn't mom or dad ever get mad at them for running out early?'

Lena thought as she leapt out of her seat and waited by the stairs, she spoke up as she heard the sound of footsteps behind her.

"Seriously, the ketchup was overdoing it, sis." 

Lena said as Judy came out wearing the police uniform as both Hopps siblings followed their parents out of the building.

"Lena, you can go to the stands and watch your brothers and sisters if you want."

Bonnie said to her daughter as she shook her head and smiled before speaking.

"Nah, I'll come with you guys, besides, they aren't babies, they're be fine, mom."

Lena pointed out as her parents considered replying, decided against it and smiled as they motioned for Lena to follow them as she bit back another yawn as her parents each grabbed one of Judy's hands as she hopped out of the building.

"So, Lee Pea, what did you think of your sister's performance?"

Lena's mother asked as Judy turned her head to see her sister playfully smirk.

"Like I said, she was being a bit drama queen with the 'blood'… But it was good, but she performed it so much at home I kind of knew how the play was going to go from the start."

Lena stated as Judy blew a raspberry at her sister as the two launched and walked out of the building.

"Sis, you still want to be a cop when you get older?"

Lena asked as Judy nodded as her parents looked at her before Judy spoke up, not turning her head to look at her sister as they continued walking.

"Lena, what do you want to do when your older?"

Judy asked as Lena tapped her chin and thought about it before speaking up.

"Sis, if you're a police officer when your older… Can I be one as well?"

Lena asked as Judy's parents looked between both Bunnies and frowned.

"Judy… Lena, I think we should talk."

Judy and Lena's parents started to say before Lena sighed.

 **Author notes**

 **Ok, I know the first chapter is… Meh, but first chapters aren't my best, the second chapter will be better. Also, not every part of the movie will be different, just a heads up. Next chapter is on Friday. Until then, Lighting wolf out!**

 **P.S: I didn't talk much about the play since Lena doesn't affect it as much.**


	2. Dreams and Problems

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Zootopia! Enjoy the 1100-word chapter. I don't own Zootopia, Disney and a few others do.**

 **(Bunny burrow, Carrot Stands)**

Lena sighed and leaned against a tree, her long ears letting her hear her parents speak to Judy, she didn't need good hearing anyway to know they were talking about her being a carrot farmer and not what she wanted to be: A cop in Zootopia like she wanted to be.

'Seriously, I think this is the 50th or so time they've given her this talk since she first mentioned it? Not every single Rabbit or Bunny wants to be a carrot farmer, mom.'

Lena thought as Judy finished speaking to their parents and walked over.

"You know you could just tell them your mind is made up, sis..."

Lena said as Judy nodded as Lena sighed before speaking again.

"Sis, the only way to show them you can do it is to prove them wrong and do it… You know that."

Lena said as Judy rolled her eyes.

"Duh, but it isn't like they're just going to sign me up for police academy… Or you if you're going with me… Why do you want to become a police officer anyway?"

Judy asked as Lena rolled her eyes and smirked, the two rabbits were nearly identical besides the fact that Lena had lighter fur and blue eyes as opposed to her sister's purple ones. That, and she was a few feet taller.

"Because of 2 things, a, it beats staying here, and the second thing is because I want to come and see Zootopia… If it's as awesome as you say it is, it has to be worth a visit to…. Besides, then we're be the first 2 Bunny cops in the police force!"

Lena said as Judy was about to speak up when both of their ears twitched as they heard laughter.

"Grey, he's being a big bully again… I'll handle him, sis."

Lena said before Judy shook her head.

"Sis, I can handle it, my friends after all..."

Judy said before running off before Lena could stop her as she sighed and leaned back against the tree.

"Why does she never listen to me?"

Lena muttered before looking over to see her parent's carrot stand and rolling her eyes.

'Every single thing at this place is carrots, I don't know whether to scream or jump with joy… Oh, wait, I do.'

Lena thought as she sighed, she didn't think her parents were bad for choosing to be carrot farmers, but every single person at the town seemed to either be a farmer or had it revolved around carrots.

'Heck, 'carrot day'? Every single day mom and dad work seems to be carrot day, what makes today any different, because it's a carrot festival?'

Lena asked herself as she started to walk over towards where her sister is when she heard a whine that any rabbit would know.

They were in pain.

Lena's eyes narrowed as she ran as fast as she could in the direction of her sibling before she heard her sister picking herself up and Gideson walking away with his crony as she was about to kick the Fox, she turned to see her sister with a few cut marks across her face.

"I told you should have let me deal with it…. Sis, are you ok?"

Lena asked as she bent down to help her sister up as she nodded and held up her paw, revealing a pair of tickets as she smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine, sis. You didn't catch what he heard but if there's one thing Grey was right about during that entire talk… it's that I don't know when to quit."

Judy said before she put her hat back on her head as Lena looked at Grey leaving before deciding her sister was more important than revenge as she saw her sister hand the tickets back to the other kids before she walked away.

"Seriously though, you should have let me come with you, sis… Grey is nothing more than a big bully, we could have beaten him."

Lena pointed out as Judy nodded as they started walking towards where their parents were, the sounds of the festival drowning out the sounds.

"Hey, sis, if mom and dad couldn't hear me, how did you hear me scream when Gideson slashed me?"

Judy asked as Lena rolled her eyes before speaking.

"Because I know what the sound of my sister in trouble sounds like… Besides, I doubt mom and dad heard you because of everything going on… You know they're going to freak when they see that mark on your cheek."

Lena said before Judy nodded.

"Yeah, I know but at least I got the tickets back from Grey, he's going to freak out when he finds out their gone and that I gave them back."

Judy said with a grin before the sisters continued their walk towards their parents as Judy put a hand on her cut as she hissed in pain as Lena went to look at the cut.

"Sis, you sure you're ok? I'm no doctor, but that looks bad."

Lena said as Judy nodded before gently pushing her sister away as she spoke.

"Sis, I'll be fine, it will heal, the only problem is explaining it to mom and dad…"

Judy said as Lena sighed before closing her eyes before snapping her fingers and then speaking up.

"I'll tell mom you fell and cut your face on a branch or something… But now, you're really letting me come with you, sis… It's only fair if I tell mom and dad… Deal, sis?"

Lena asked as Judy sighed before nodding as Lena held out her paw for her to shake as Judy shook her paw before Lena turned around and started to walk away.

"I'll go and talk to mom and dad and talk to them a bit more about us becoming cops, sis, go look for some ice or something to put on that cut, ok?"

Lena asked before Judy gave her a thumbs up as Lena turned and walked back to the carrot stand to speak to their parents.

 **Author notes**

 **Ok, before anyone says anything, the reason I didn't show Judy standing up to Gideson is because Lena and her would have been able to take him down together and it would have ruined the impact of the moment.**

 **Once Lena and Judy get to Zootopia, things will change. Next chapter will be on Friday, until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. Wilde Brothers

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Zootopia! Enjoy the 1100-word chapter. I don't own Zootopia, Disney and a few others do.**

 **(Zootopia, Downtown)**

Nick Wilde continued walking down the street, shaking his head and smirking as he counted a stack of money in his hands.

"Careful you don't drop it or Finnick is going to be ticked at us."

Nick heard before looking back to see another fox that was a few inches taller than him, had a darker shade of red fur, he had blue eyes, a black shirt, blue khakis and a red tie.

Nick rolled his eyes at his brother as he put the money into his pocket.

"Pff, as if he's ever gotten annoyed at me, Ron, you have too little trust."

Nick said as Ron rolled his eyes and placed his hands behind his head while looking at his younger brother, the two might have only been year apart but it was easy to tell who was older.

"It isn't him I don't have faith in, it's who YOU and I con that's the issue… Or have all the close calls we've had over the years just slip under your radar like most things do?"

Ron joked as Nick pretended to act like he had been wounded.

"Oh, my dear older brother, that hurts… It's also false."

Nick countered as Ron hummed before looking ahead as the duo continued walking down the street.

"Now that I say that out loud, where the heck is Finnick, he's your business partner."

Ron said as Nick was about to answer when a van decorated with spray painted figures of a wolf pulled up.

"What, decided to take a coffee break?"

Ron asked as Finnick glared at him as Ron and Nick shared looked before both pulled out their stacks of money and each placed an equal amount in the Fox's hand.

"Why do you always assume the worst, Ron, afraid you're not going to be able to handle the life of a con artist?"

Nick asked as Ron rolled his eyes and climbed in after his brother did and sat in the back.

"No, it's the fact that YOU like to showboat, being a smart mouth is fine, being reckless isn't… Besides, you and I both know you wouldn't have made it half as long without me or Finnick watching your back."

Ron put in as Nick rolled his eyes, his trademark smirk never dying.

"Funny, because it seems some of my charm has rubbed off on you."

Nick countered, looking back to see his brother rolling his eyes and looking out the window before speaking again.

"Hey, the Wilde brothers are known for making wisecracks, neither of us can blame the other for that… Which is why I didn't before."

Ron said before Nick rolled his eyes and looked out his side window.

"But if you're going to try and turn this around on me, let's not forget all the times I had to pull your fur out of the fire, little brother."

Ron said with a smirk as Finnick finally spoke up.

"And let's not forget all the times I've had to save both of you from the fuzz."

Finnick said as Nick and Ron were silent, neither wanting to speak up and try and prove their fellow Fox wrong when they both knew he was right.

"That is completely off topic, and feels like downright slander, Finnick. I cannot believe you would insinuate that the great Wilde brothers would be put in such an awkward position."

Ron said, making his voice sound as proper and corny as possible as Nick sunk into his seat before smirking and taking.

"I can't believe you can spell the word 'insinuate'."

Nick countered as Ron rolled his eyes before speaking up.

"So, what now, it's going to be late soon and unless you have some magic night con you want to run by me… I think I'd like to get some sleep before trying to help you, dear brother of mine."

Ron said, yawning as he did so. Nick couldn't really argue at the logic either, it would be night soon and most of the places the Fox could pick for one of his cons would be closed by then, limiting their options and also limiting how much money the trio could make.

Plus, he'd be lying if he wasn't drop dead tired as well.

"Alright, you can get your beauty sleep, then we can get another con started tomorr-…"

Nick started to say before yawning as Ron rolled his eyes and fell asleep in his seat as Nick rolled his eyes.

"At least I don't have to listen to him yap about how many times I've nearly slipped up."

Nick muttered as Finnick continued driving.

"You'd be in jail if it wasn't for us, Nick, him and me both know that…. Besides, least he knows when one of your cons isn't going to work out."

Finnick put in as Nick tried to speak up before Nick looked back to see Ron looked at him with one eye open, half asleep.

"You and I both know that we're partners, Nick. All three of us, you can't do everything by yourself, you and I both know how that went."

Ron put in as Nick's smile was replaced with a frown as the fox rolled his eyes and went back to looking back out the window as Ron nodded to Finnick before falling back asleep as the van stopped near a dried-up river bed with a small bridge.

"I'll drop Ron off at his place and see you tomorrow…. You better make sure that your next plan doesn't get us all in trouble, Wilde."

Finnick said as Nick climbed out of the van as Ron woke up as Finnick nudged him before he climbed into the passenger side seat as the van turned and drove away.

"Does he always insist on making things worse for us? He's a good con artist… But his ego gets in the way of everything."

Ron put in as Finnick shrugged.

"Hey, I might know him as well as you… But, Ron, your brother is more arrogant then anyone I know… We should talk later."

Finnick said as the van continued driving through the city.

 **Author notes**

 **Another chapter done. I wanted this chapter to be about Nick and Ron to show how the two brothers interact and how they usually are with each other, the next chapter will have Lena and Judy moving to Zootopia. Until Sunday, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **PS: next chapter will start with Lena and Judy arriving in Zootopia.**


	4. Trip to Zootopia

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Zootopia! Enjoy the 1100-word chapter. I don't own Zootopia, Disney and a few others do.**

 **(Zootopia Express, 1 hour away from Zootopia)**

Lena cracked her knuckles as she sat across from her sister, Judy decided to speak up.

"So, you excited to go to Zootopia, really make a difference?"

Judy asked as Lena nodded trying to hide her smirk before she spoke up.

"Yeah, I just wish dad toned down on the Anti-Fox stuff, Gideson was bad, but he wasn't THAT bad, sis."

Lena said, rolling her eyes as she thought back to when she and Judy were at the train station, waiting for it to arrive.

"Ok, it wasn't THAT bad sis… Was it?"

Judy asked as Lena turned to her sister, trying to see if her sister was joking or not.

"Sis… A Fox taser? An airhorn designed especially for Foxes? I really think he's overreacting to this, it's sweet, but it's kind of ridiculous."

Lena said before looking out the window as Judy sighed, she knew her sister was always blunter then her when it came to some subjects, but their parents weren't babying them that bad, were they?

"You know, I'm wondering how the Chief of Police will react to our gradation, we're the first two Bunnies to graduate… But your valedictorian after all."

Lena put in, not turning her head to look which she spoke as Judy was about to respond before she slumped into her chair, deep in thought at her sister's words.

"Well, I guess he'd be… Surprised, I don't remember if he was at the graduation now that I think about it."

Judy said as Lena rolled her eyes in amusement, she debated telling her sister how they'd probably be looked down upon for being Bunnies but she felt it would have the wrong effect on her sister.

"Hmm, maybe he was just scared that'd we take the work away from the rest of the officers when we got there."

Lena said, trying to mask her dread for things to come with a joke.

She was rewarded with her sister joking as they looked around the train.

"You know, as awesome as she is, Gazelle alone isn't going to brighten up this boring trip to Zootopia, sis."

Lena put in as Judy snorted, pretending to act as if she was gravely insulted by her sister's distaste of her choice of music.

"Leilani Lena Hopps, I am insulted that you find my taste in music not spirt lifting!"

Judy said as Lena rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I'm just saying, as awesome as Gazelle is, Guns & Rodents and bands like them are better."

Lena put in, blowing a raspberry at her younger sister as Judy rolled her eyes as Lena hopped out of her seat.

"First of all, its Lena, sis, no one calls me by that old name anymore, secondly, I'm going for a walk, this trip is boring and waiting around isn't helping me become tired for when we go to sleep tonight, third… I really want to stretch my legs and this is the best way to get some exercise."

Lena said before running off as Judy looked at where her older sister went as she vanished into the back parts of the train as Judy could see her running up and down the train's hallways as he slid, backflipped and jumped around the train.

"Lena, what are you doing?"

Judy asked as Lena turned and smirked at her sister as she flipped over her head as she continued to run back and forth down the hall.

"Exercise, sis, we're going to be cops, that means you have to be ready for running after a criminal!"

Lena said as she turned and vaulted into the air before flipping and landing next to her sister.

"I'm going to keep practicing, we have 30 or so minutes before we get to Zootopia and we each have different rooms…"

Lena said as Judy nodded, both sisters lived in different rooms in the same apartment, something Judy also didn't consider as Lena could guess she was so wrapped up in coming to Zootopia and becoming a police officer.

"I don't think the rest of the passengers will be too happy with you running up and down the halls, sis."

Judy put in as Lena sighed and turned to her sister once more.

"Then what do you suggest I do, I can't stay in one play for ever and right now, I'm itching to get some running in."

Lena said before the intercom buzzed.

"Attention all passengers, we will be arriving in Zootopia in 10 minutes due to a detour through the Rainforest District."

The conductor said as Lena's ears twitched as she turned to look at Judy.

"I didn't think we'd be there that quick… Fine, I'll wait until we get to Zootopia to run around… But I'm going to get some rest when we get there… We're have plenty of time to walk around Zootopia when we're doing our jobs, sis."

Lena said as she walked back to her seat before taking her seat as Judy sighed before going and walking up to the upper level of the train so she could look at the city as Lena leapt back into her seat as she crossed her legs and looked outside as rain splashed over the window as the train continued to travel through the Rainforest District.

"SIS, THIS IS AWESOME!"

Judy called out from her part of the train as Lena laughed before looking out the window once more.

"It'd be more awesome with some Guns & Rodents, sis!"

Lena called out as Judy dramatically groaned as Lena laughed before speaking up again.

"Stop being a drama queen, Judy, the views great!"

Lena put in as the train started to slow down as it started to pull into the station.

"Better get ready, sis, we're going to be heading into town soon enough."

Lena said as Judy walked down the steps from the observation dome to the hallway as the train finally pulled to a stop.

"Time to go find those houses, sis, I'll see you outside!"

Lena said as she walked to a line and stood in it as the doors opened and people started to walk off the train.

 **Author notes**

 **Ok, next chapter is going to show Lena and Judy's first night in Zootopia and then their tour of ZPD, Nick and Ron will be showing up in 2 or 3 chapters. Next chapter is Wednesday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	5. Night on the Town

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Conmen and Cops. Enjoy the 1100 word chapter. I don't own Zootopia, Disney and a few others do.**

 **(Zootopia, Grand Pangolin Arms Apartments)**

Lena opened the door to her room and sighed as she cracked her back and neck, she yawned as she trudged inside and closed the door behind her.

"Lena, you ok?"

Lena heard Judy call out from the staircase, she had gotten an apartment a few floors below her sister, an idea that both had its pros and cons.

'Pro: I'm close enough to my sister so she doesn't have to worry about me and I can get to work at the same time…. The cons are though that I'm out of earshot of Judy's 'noisy' neighbors…. Which means I'll have to wake myself up every day.'

Lena thought to herself as she walked over to the door to answer her sister.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Judy, I'm still going to be happier then you are!"

Lena yelled as she could almost hear the sarcasm in her sister's reply.

"And how do you propose that?"

Judy called back as Lena laughed before answering.

"Because I don't have to put up with two arguing neighbors or any other distractions, meaning I am always going to have a good's night rest!"

Lena proudly stated as Judy was silent, trying to figure out the best way to reply to her sister and sighing when she couldn't come up with one.

"Ok, you might have me there, but we're finally in Zootopia, and I'll take a few noisy neighbors if it means we're be able to live the dream we've always wanted!"

Judy called back with all the enthusiasm she could muster as Lena sighed.

'Even when I beat her at something she still has the same cheer to her…. Well, at least that will help when she realizes how hard living in the city is.'

Lena thought as she heard footsteps as Judy started walking down the remaining stairs separating their two rooms as Lena unlocked the door as Judy knocked.

"It's open, sis."

Lena said as she flipped to land on the bed, she rolled her eyes as she realized how small the room was and how boring and cramped it made her feel to be in it.

"Ugh, this room might as well be a cage, this is why I told Judy that running around helps me sleep…"

Lena muttered as she turned to greet her sibling at the door as she rolled her eyes.

"Do you ever stop complaining about things like the room not being big enough?"

Judy asked as she shut the door behind her as Lena turned and rolled her eyes.

"Judy, I'm pretty sure I can list off a dozen or so apartments we could go to with rooms bigger than this, I'm pretty sure this is someone's old closet that they just decided to turn into a room."

Lena deadpanned as Judy opened her mouth to speak before thinking for a moment.

"Well, that doesn't mean…. Actually, now your making me question if your right or not, these rooms are kind of cheap and they aren't really as big as a room for a mammal would be, bunny or not."

Judy put in as Lena sighed and sat back on her bed.

"I'm going to have a bad time feeling tired tonight if I can't do anything to make myself feel tired."

Lena put in as Judy leapt onto the bed with her older sibling.

"I'm pretty sure you can run around the roof and practice your 'speed training' there… If you don't mind ticking off some of the neighbors around here, that is."

Judy said as both Bunnies shared a laugh before Judy spoke up again, her voice now a serious tone.

"Lena?"

Judy asked as her sister turned her head to look at her while slightly sitting up.

"Yeah, sis?"

Lena answered as Judy pulled her legs to her chest.

"What job do you think we're get when we go to the station tomorrow? I mean, there's dozens of different duties a police officer has in the field, stopping robberies, guard detail, making arrests…."

Judy started to list as Lena sighed, she knew her sister was too cheery to realize that they would probably get the worst jobs simply because no one on the force believed a bunny could be a police officer.

Something Lena didn't want to tell her sibling in fear of hurting her feelings… Lena decided the best thing to do at the moment was to humor her and agree with her for the time being.

"Eh, you're probably get the top jobs, sis, you were the best in the entire class…. Their probably put you on their best case when we get there tomorrow."

Lena put in as Judy nodded before she spoke up as Lena yawned once more.

"Maybe, it would be great if that happens, but I'll be glad to have any case they give me, it will be better knowing I earned the right to handle the tougher cases when I've finished the rookie cases, sis."

Judy put in as Lena hummed and rolled her eyes, something Judy didn't see as Lena replied.

"Sure sis, you should go and rest up, I'm going to get some exercise in and then get some sleep, I'll be up when you need me…. But for now, I've got some training to do before tomorrow."

Lena said as Judy nodded and jumped off the bed as she started walking towards the door.

"Ok, sis, you come get me if you need anything… Night."

Judy said with a yawn as she closed the door behind her as Lena sighed before speaking.

"She doesn't know how much of a rude awakening she's in for… I hope I'm wrong tomorrow."

Lena said to herself as she opened the door and began to run up the stairs to the roof as she passed the other floors. Lena cracked her back, neck and knuckles as she reached the roof as she began to practice flips and vaulting off of pipes and air conditioners as she did a somersault on the edge of the roof.

"THIS IS AWESOME!"

Lena said as she heard the groans of several residents as she rolled her eyes and continued training.

 **Author notes**

 **Ok, I know Lena kind of feels like a killjoy, but she's supposed to be more logical compared to her sister, she will still have some of Judy's traits. Next chapter will be her and Judy's first day at ZPD. That chapter will be either Saturday or tomorrow. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	6. First day on the job

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Conmen and Cops. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own Zootopia, Disney and a few others do.**

 **(Zootopia, ZPD headquarter.)**

Lena followed her sibling into the ZPD headquarters, they decided when they had woken up that Judy walk in front of Lena she could talk to people first.

'It isn't that I'm not a people person, but we both know that you love making new friends… Besides, I don't know what to say… I could anger one of our fellow officers by accident.'

Lena remembered herself saying as the two arrived at the front desk.

"Excuse us, down here, hi."

Judy put in as Lena sighed under her breath and waved as the cheetah at the desk looked down at the two as his face lit up.

"O-M goodness!"

The cheetah exclaimed before continuing to speak.

"They really did hire bunnies. Well, I've got to tell you; you two are cuter then I thought you'd be."

The cheetah put in as Judy winced and Lena rolled her eyes.

'And cue her telling him about the rule of calling a bunny 'cute' in 3,2,1….'

Lena thought in her head as Judy spoke up.

"Um…. I'm sure you didn't know, but for us bunnies, the word cute is a little…."

Judy started to say as Lena rolled her eyes and playfully elbowed her sister in the ribs as the cheetah backpedaled on his words.

"I am so, so sorry! Me, Benjamin Clawhauser, the guy who everyone thinks is just a flabby, donut-loving cop, stereotyping you."

Clawhauser put in as Lena turned and whispered to Judy.

"Remind me how calling a bunny 'cute' is a stereotype again, I've only heard mom and dad say it was once and they never said why… Plus you can call any other animal 'cute' and its ok… Why is it bad for bunnies again?"

Lena asked as Judy was about to respond when she noticed something… Off about Clawhauser.

"Um, you have a, uh…."

Judy said, pointing to her chin as she did so as Clawhauser looked confused as he pulled a donut from a fold of neck fat.

"There you went, you little dickens!"

Clawhauser said as he popped the donut into his mouth as Lena laughed under her breath before Judy spoke up once more.

"We should get to roll call, so… Which way do We…."

Judy started to asked as Clawhauser blinked before answering them.

"Oh! Bullpen is to the left over there!"

Clawhauser said as he pointed in a direction as Judy thanked him and ran off as Lena turned back to Clawhauser.

"Just ignore some of what she says, my sister means well but she's… A bit of a dork."

Lena said as Clawhauser nodded as Lena started to run off, her ear twitching as she heard Clawhauser speak up.

"Poor bunnies, they're going to get eaten alive."

Clawhauser said as Lena frowned before chasing after her sister.

"You still never said anything about the 'cute' thing, sis."

"Lena said as the two-continued running towards the bullpen as Judy turned to look at her sibling as she chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Well, to be fair about that, it's not something every bunny knows. You see-…"

Judy started as Lena and Judy reached the bullpen and entered as Lena turned to look at Judy.

"It's ok, sis, you can tell me how that stupid stereotype that doesn't really some so bad exists later."

Lena said, patting her sister's shoulder as Judy growled in annoyance before both took their seats and Judy did her best to keep her composure as Lena took one of the only other empty seats in the room as Judy took the other empty seat.

'Geez, what'd they do? Hire every rhino, wolf, elephant, buffalo, and hippo they could?'

Lena thought to herself as she looked around the room to see that she and Judy were the smallest members of the officers in the room.

Lena felt half surprised and half amused as she realized that the chairs she and her sibling had taken were made for elephants, both bunnies looked like toys sitting in each chair as Judy turned to a rhino who's name tag read _Mchorn_.

"Hey. Officer Hopps, ready to make the world a better place?"

Judy said as she asked the rhino, Lena chuckled under her breath.

'I'm glad I half lied about not being good at talking to people here…. I really don't to end up like sis.'

Lena said as she held in her laughter as she saw her sister ask for a fist bump and was answered with the rhino giving her a fist bump… Which pushed her and the chair she was sitting in as another officer reared back his head to shout.

"TEN-HUT!"

The officer shouted as the officers with the exception of Judy and Lena started stamping their feet as a gruff Cape Buffalo entered the room.

"Alright, alright, everyone take a seat."

The buffalo said as the officers stopped stomping their feet and took their seats as the buffalo started to speak up, Lena heard one officer say that his name was Bogo.

"I've got three items on the docket. First, we need to acknowledge the elephant in the room… Francine, happy birthday."

Bogo said as Lena and Judy turned to see an elephant stand up as the officers, clapped, hooted or howled.

Bogo held up his hand once again before speaking.

"Second: we have some new recruits among us, I should introduce them, but I won't because I don't care."

Bogo said as Lena rolled his eyes and sighed.

'Oh, this is going to be a long day if he doesn't like us already.'

 **Author notes**

 **Sorry I didn't have Lena and Judy start their first day yet, next chapter will show their talk with Bogo, their first day and the start of them bumping into Ron and Nick. Next chapter is on Sunday, until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	7. Tickets and Ice cream

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Zootopia! Enjoy the 1150-word chapter. I don't own Zootopia, Disney and a few others do.**

 **(Zootopia, ZPD headquarter.)**

Lena waited outside the bullpen as Judy finished her talk with Bogo.

"I'm going to write 200 tickets… Before noon… Really, sis?"

Lena said as they got on traffic vests and hats.

"Have to start small before you climb the latter, sis."

Judy said as the sisters got into traffic carts before driving to a street filled with meters.

"You have no idea why Bogo made us meter maids and saying 'I'm going to write 200 hundred tickets before noon' means you're trying to prove you an awesome meter maid…. All that means is tomorrow, he'll make us meter maids and that's all we're ever going to be here."

Lena groaned out as she wrote a dozen or so tickets simply to keep Judy happy.

"It's not that bad, it's an important job in Zootopia."

Judy said as Lena snorted as the two continued to write tickets.

"I'm 100% sure you're only saying that to stay positive, I guarantee inside your screaming at yourself."

Lena replied as Judy was about to open her mouth before closing it as she knew her sister would just continue her rant.

"Maybe I am, maybe I aren't, sis."

Judy stated as Lena was silent as she just nodded.

(2 hours later, 2 minutes before noon.)

"Boom, 2 hundred tickets before noon!"

Judy said as she hopped down from the Giraffe car she had just ticketed, Lena rolled her eyes at her sibling's acrobatics as she landed in a roll before her and Lena's ears twitched as both turned and looked to see that their traffic carts were in expired zones.

"Oh, I hate this job…"

Lena groaned under her breath as she and Judy wrote _Themselves_ a ticket.

Lena's ears twitched as the two heard a car drive out of an ally as three Foxes leapt out of the way.

"Move it, Fox!"

The Ram in the car yelled as he drove off, Lena and Judy watched as the 3 foxes continued to walk off as the taller one turned to look at Judy and Lena before he turned his head back and continued walking.

"Sis?"

Judy said as Lena turned her head before she started to speak up once more with a while look in her eyes as she spoke.

"I think we should keep an eye on them."

Judy said as Lena rolled her eyes.

'I just hope they don't dock our pay for this…'

Judy thought in her head as they started to follow the trio of Foxes as Lena kept her eye on the bigger Fox as she saw him watching her as well out of the corner of his eye as they entered Jambeaux's Café and the smaller Red Fox vanished into the café with the larger one and the toddler right behind him.

Lena saw her sister unclip the Fox Repellent container from her belt as she rolled her eyes.

'Leave it to good old Stu Hopps to give his 25-year-old daughter a can of 'Fox Away repellent which probably doesn't even do anything to Foxes.'

Lena thought as the 2 entered the Café and saw the trio of Foxes, the smaller one speaking to the cashier: Jerry Jambeaux Jr. The larger fox with his hands in his pockets and the smaller toddler hanging onto the smaller Fox's leg as Lena and Judy saw that the Café was owned by Elephants which scooped ice cream into bowls with their trunks.

"Listen, I don't know why your slinking around at daylight hours, but I don't want any trouble, so hit the road."

Jerry growled as the smaller fox spoke up.

"We're not looking for any trouble either, sir, we're just looking to buy a jumbo pop…. For my little boy, you want the red or the blue one, buddy?"

The smaller Fox said as he reached around his leg to pet the small toddler behind him as he walked over to the counter and pressed his paws against the glass.

Judy and even Lena felt their hearts melt as Judy felt horrible for jumping to conclusions.

"I'm such an idiot…."

Judy said as she put the repellent back in its holster as she turned to leave with Lena looking at the larger fox once more as she too turned to leave.

"Listen, buddy, aren't there any Fox ice cream joins in your part of town?"

Jerry asked as the smaller fox spoke up.

"There are… It's just, my boy…"

He said as he reached down to tousle his son's head before he continued speaking.

"This goofy little stinker- he loves all things Elephant. He wants to be one when he grows up and who are me and my brother here to crush his dreams?"

The smaller Fox asked as the toddler pulled up the hood of his elephant costume and started to make _toot-toot_ sounds with his costume's truck as Judy smiled as Jerry spoke up again.

"Listen, you guys probably can't read, foxes… So, I'll read the sign for you… WE RESERVE THE RIGHT TO REFUSE SERVICE TO ANYONE… So, hit the road."

Jerry hissed as another Elephant stomped up behind them.

"Your holding up the line."

The Elephant snorted as the 2 foxes tried to comfort the toddler as he looked ready to cry.

Judy and Lena huffed, as much as they hadn't trusted the Foxes, both of them didn't like seeing them treated this way.

"Hey, not cool, buddy."

Lena said as Judy nodded before pulling out her badge.

"Yeah, hi, excuse us?"

Judy asked as Jerry turned his head to look at the two police officers.

"You're going to have to wait your turn just like everyone else, meter maids."

Judy said as Lena spoke up.

"Well, actually we're officers… Secondly… Well, I'll let my sister tell you the rest."

Lena said as Judy spoke up.

"Are your customers aware that their getting mucus and snot with their cookies and cream?"

Lena and the taller wolf snorted in laughter as one of the elephants sneezed his ice cream onto another.

"I mean, I don't want to be a bother, but I'm pretty sure scooping ice cream with an ungloved trunk is a class 3 health code violation…. Kind of a big deal, Me and my sister would be happy to let you off with a warning if you were to glove your trunks and… I don't know, finish selling this nice dad, his brother and said dad's son a… what was it?"

Judy asked the fox with a smile as the fox spoke up.

"Jumbo pop."

The taller fox said finally with a smile as Judy finished with a nod.

"A jumbo pop."

Judy said as Jerry snorted before finally speaking.

"15 Dollars."

Jerry finally said as the smaller fox smiled.

"Thank you, thank you so much."

The fox said as he started to reach into his pockets before groaning as he made a big deal of digging through them.

"What, are you joking…. I don't have my wallet, sorry, buddy, worst birthday ever."

The fox said as Judy pulled a 20 out of her pocket and put it on the counter.

"Keep the change."

Judy simple said as the shorter fox was handed the frozen treat as they walked out the door with Judy and Lena walking with them.

"Officer, me and my brother can't thank you enough… Can we pay you back?"

The shorter fox asked as Judy shook her head.

"Our treat, it's just… It burns me to see people treated like that because their foxes their backwards attitudes… You're a great dad and a real articulate fellow."

Judy said as Lena looked at the taller fox as he smiled before speaking.

"Well, it's nice of you to say that, officer, its rare we found someone so… Non-patronizing."

The taller fox said as the smaller fox held up his hands.

"Officer….?"

The shorter fox asked as Judy puffed out her chest with pride.

"Hopps, Judy Hopps, this is my sister, Lena…. Mr.…?"

Judy asked as Nick spoke up.

"Nick, this is my brother Ron… Wilde."

Nick said as Judy bent down to the smaller fox, only Lena noticed Ron elbow his brother.

"And you, little guy, you want to be an elephant, you be an elephant, because this is Zootopia… And anyone can be anything here."

Judy said as she placed a sticker badge on his chest as Nick chuckled.

"All right, here you go, buddy."

Nick said as he handed the jumbo pop to the toddler.

"Two hands, yeah. Aw, look at that smile, that's a happy birthday smile. Give her a little bye-bye toot, toot!

Nick said as the Toddler didn't that as Judy did one as well as the duo started to walk away.

 **Author notes**

 **Ok, the next chapter is going to show Lena and Judy finding out what Nick and Ron really did… I want to point out there won't be a chapter next week but there will be one after that, there will also be one chapter a week. Until next chapter, Lighting Wolf out!**


	8. Cons and Cops

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Conmen and Cops. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own Zootopia, Disney and a few others do.**

 **(Zootopia, Sahara Square.)**

"Your sure 1000% that you felt that was a good idea?"

Ron asked as he walked with his brother as Nick carried the massive jumbo-pop over his shoulder, Nick climbed to the roof so the son could melt the pop as it began to do so.

"Hey, you said it yourself 'they bought the popsicle, we didn't break the rules so its fine'."

Nick said as the melted popsicle went down the drain pipe, into jugs Finnick had set up as Ron's ears twitched, he heard someone call out for the duo and racked his brain for who the voices belong to.

He faintly remembered the voices but they felt fuzzy as he, Finnick and Nick loaded the jugs of juice into the back of the van, Ron was about to hop into the driver seat before Finnick pushed him out of the way, Ron turned and gave his brother a 'you're seriously going to let this happen?' as Nick shrugged and climbed into the passage seat as Ron sighed and opened the side door before climbing into the back as he closed the door.

"You're seriously going to let him drive… In public?"

Ron asked, making sure his voice was as low as possible as Finnick glared at him, Ron glared back.

"Hey, don't get ticked off at me, you know the risk of driving around in that costume, Finn."

Ron shot back as Nick sighed as Finnick continued to drive as they pulled up to Tundra Town and slid the door open as Ron and Nick slid open the doors and took the jugs out as Finnick continued to hop up and down in the snow, creating prints that Nick poured the juice into the paw print molds as Ron sniffed the ear.

'I sweat I recognize that smell, I just don't remember where it's from.'

Ron thought as he turned and shivered in the cold while glaring at his brother.

"You couldn't have even paid money for the stupid coats we would have needed? Fur or not, we're not artic animals."

Ron hissed as Nick ignored him as Ron turned and saw movement in the snow as he started watching the juice freeze.

"Ok, why are you so annoyed, we're clear of the city, which means we don't have to worry-…"

Nick started to say as Ron cut him off as Finnick gathered the frozen pops up and loaded them into the van.

"No, you're the one who isn't cautious at all, Nick. You are sloppy! Before you say anything, I'm going to explain. You tricked a cop, someone who could get us in trouble even though we haven't done anything, you never think about the trouble you could get us into, you only care about the profits, I always have to steer you into the right path… Just think before

You do something… Because I'm starting to get tired of watching your back."

Ron said as he climbed into the van as Nick looked on, annoyed

For a second before finally climbing in after his sibling as Finnick started up the van.

"Finn, you know you can say something, right? You don't have to be silent the entire time."

Ron asked but was met with silence from the Finnick Fox as they started their drive towards Sahara Square once more as Ron made sure the pops wouldn't melt by putting them in a cooler.

"You worry so much you're going to get grey fur, we're fine, so I talked one cop into helping us… It isn't like we're doing something illegal, we have all the paperwork we need."

Nick countered as Ron put a paw to his face as he sighed and shook his head.

"Just… Forgot I said anything, you're not going to understand why I do what I do brother…. Just try not to say anything stupid today."

Ron muttered, so quietly that Nick barely heard the words as Finnick stopped the van and the Fox trio set up a stand, Ron stood over to the side as Finnick joined him as Nick sold the pawpisicles.

"You know we're going to have to talk to someone about this tomorrow, right? Nick's already messed up, Finn."

Ron muttered as he sniffed the air before sighing as he realized what had happened.

'Great, carrot breath and her sister must have heard us…. I knew I smelt something familiar…. And Nick is going to get us in trouble… I wonder if I should tell him that his big mouth managed to tick off a cop… A pair of meter maids but still cops…. Eh, maybe if I let them scold us, Nick will remember that most of his scams are… What was the word he used for them? 'Legally Adjacent?' I wonder if he remembers the first rule of being a good conman 'never con a cop'…'

Ron thought as he noticed a shape in the grass as he rolled his eyes as Finnick moved to clean up the popsicle sticks from the garbage bit and patted the top of the can as he loaded them up as Ron sighed and wrapped the sticks up so they would be ready for the last part of Nick's plan.

Ron climbed into the van without so much as a word as he looked back to see the two bunnies dart out from the grass as the van pulled away.

'Oh, this is going to be an interesting day.'

Ron thought as the van continued towards Little Rodentia, the last place for Nick's plan.

'This is going to be a long day.'

Ron muttered in his mind.

 **Author notes**

 **Ok, this is going to be the last chapter of the story for a bit, this chapter was a little hard to write and I don't know when next chapter is but this story is on hold for now. Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
